Bardock vs Minato Namikaze
Bardoto.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Barnato.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (OLD) MinatovsBardock(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Barinatoimage.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link What-if Death Battle Minato Namikaze vs. Bardock.jpg|Venage237 Fathers by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description Dragon Ball Z vs Naruto! We've had many people wanting a battle between Goku and Naruto, the two most popular fighting manga combatants ever, but when their fathers enter the ring, it's a whole different matchup! Can the Fourth Hokage manage to take out the man sent back in time?! Interlude Wiz: Over the years, we haven gotten countless requests for the greatest Martial Artist, Goku, to fight the greatest Ninja, Naruto. Boomstick: But not only is that not fair, we also just don't wanna do it! So now we're going for the fight of the badass fathers! Wiz: Bardock, the first Super Saiyan and Father of Goku. Boomstick: And Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and Father of Naruto! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bardock Wiz: Born at a pretty good time on the Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan warrior Bardock was dubbed a Low Class Fighter from the very beginning. Boomstick: And that might even be true, but his armour is still pretty badass! Still, he was a determined fighter who would follow orders! Wiz: Bardock, like every other Saiyan, served under the alien tyrant named Frieza, who had them conquer planets so that he could destroy them. Boomstick: Unlike some of the Saiyans, however, Bardock also had a wife, Gine, and two sons! The first son to pop out of a Gine was Raditz, who quickly grew up to be a High Class Fighter and friend of Prince Vegeta. Wiz: However, Raditz despised his father for being in such a Low Class, so they never interacted much. But the next son Bardock and Gine had, Kakarot, had a bright future ahead. Boomstick: Weeell, until Frieza was threatening the Planet Vegeta, hoping to destroy every Saiyan, so that a Super Saiyan of legend couldn't rise up to beat him! Wiz: Kakarot was quickly sent off to Earth to wreak havoc, Raditz escaped with Vegeta, and Bardock stayed to face off against Frieza. Bardock: FRIEZAAA!!! Boomstick: But, I don't think that was such a good idea. Bardock swept Frieza's army with slight difficulty, but when it came time to fight Frieza and his main allies, Zarbon and Dodoria, well... Wiz: Frieza managed to create his Supernova Ball with the slight movement of his pointer finger, and threw it at the planet below. Millions of Saiyans were hit by the blast, all killed, including Bardock... Boomstick: Until, y'know, he didn't die. Bardock: W-What the...? Boomstick: Instead, after being hit by the Supernova Ball, Bardock was sent back in time! … Somehow. And he found himself on Planet Plant, the Planet that Planet Vegeta used to be before the Saiyans took over! Wiz: Bardock found himself in confrontation with Frieza's ancestor, Chilled, who the Saiyan had mistaken for Frieza. Hating that whole race of aliens now, Bardock attacked, and he was right to. Chilled planned to kill everyone on the Planet. Boomstick: After getting his ass whopped, Bardock scolded himself, and final,y became... a Super Saiyan! After that, Chilled was doomed, and that's how the legend of the Super Saiyan began. Wiz: Bardock, despite being a "Low Class" Fighter, is actually one of the strongest Saiyans. Like the rest, he can fly, and manipulate Ki, but he has many special abilities as well. Such as the Riot Javelin, Bardock's most iconic attack. Bardock: This ends everything! Boomstick: That has Bardock charge up a ton of blue Ki in his fist, pull it back, than thrust his hand forward and blast off a gigantic energy ball! He can also shoot of blue beams, cancel attacks with punches to the face, and so much more! Wiz: Having a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape when he sees the moon or a bright Ki ball. In this form, while he can't speak in it like Vegeta, Bardock is, like everyone else, a gigantic ape. Boomstick: Along with being able to crush people with his hands with the Crushing in Hands technique, and he can casually throw mountains and large boulders, Great Apes can also shoot beams out of their mouths! However, he turns back when his tail is cut off. Wiz: But that's not his final transformation. He real final transformation is the Super Saiyan form. When fighting against Chilled and losing miserably, Bardock grew so angry that he was covered in golden light. Boomstick: In this blond form, Bardock can survive even the strongest attacks, like how he shrugged off Chilled's most powerful Ki Blast attacks, and how he blasted Chilled's Supernova Attack away with ease! Wiz: Bardock may be a Low Class Warrior, but he's one of the strongest and most legendary Saiyans around. With his surprisingly good acrobatics and amazing back-snapping throws, it's hard to say lots of people could best him. Bardock: I will... CHANGE THE FUTURE! Minato Wiz: Born with his one goal to become a Hokage, Minato Namikaze was a prodigy of his time, entering Konoha's Academy. Hoping that he'd gain the skills to get recognition from his fellow villagers to become a Hokage, Minato trained hard. Boomstick: Until he, y'know, fell head over heels for a redheaded girl named Kushina Uzumaki, who was paired with him in the same class. Minato's skills were amazing, being probably the best of the generation! Wiz: Because of this, Minato joined a genin team, lead by Jiraiya. Minato learned most of Jiraiya's abilities, and in a very short time, he was lead to believe that Minato was the child of the prophecy. Boomstick: Many years later, after Minato became a fully fledged ninja, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure followers! Minato and his team were sent out, and Minato found the girl's red hair leading a trail to where she was! Wiz: All by himself, Namikaze rescued Kushina from her captors, and the two quickly fell in love with each other. But, Minato soon realized that Kushina had the Nine-Tailed Beast trapped inside her. Boomstick: Damn. Sucks when you realize someone else is in your girl— Wiz: ANYWAYS, during the War, Minato became the Fourth Hokage over Orochimaru. Teaching the Flying Thunder God Technique to the Hokage Guard Platoon, Minato was tasked to protect Kushina during her pregnancy. Boomstick: On October 10th, young Naruto Uzumaki was born. Minato began to tighten the weakening seal on the Nine-Tailed Beast inside his wife, but he wasn't able to when he was suddenly stopped by the Masked Man. Wiz: Then, the Nine-Tailed Beast was released, and Minato was forced to teleport the Beast away before it destroyed the Hokage Rock. Minato was being pursued by the Masked Man, however, and was forced the use the Contact Seal to release the Nine-Tailed Beast from his control. Boomstick: The Beast was too strong to seal inside Naruto, so Minato cut its Chakra in half and put the Yin half in himself. The Nine-Tailed Beast then suddenly attacked Naruto, but Minato and Kushina sacrificed themselves, using themselves as shields! Wiz: Being one of the most powerful Shinobi ever, Minato is immensely smart and powerful. Notably speedy, Minato was faster than the eye could see, being even faster than a normal ninja, and having the nickname "Yellow Flash." Boomstick: He was so fast that sensors couldn't even pick up his presence when he as running! Minato can summon those weird toad things, and even manipulate multiple elements like Fire, Wind, and Lightning! Wiz: Minato can use one of Naruto's basic abilities like the Rasengan, and he can teleport himself and others with him. Minato's special three prong kunai were lightweight, good for projectiles and offensive combat. Boomstick: But his greatest form is the Jinchūriki form, aka the Yin form! With this, Minato releases the Nine-Tailed Beast's Yin power inside him! In this form, he can use those weird Chakra Arms to grab people at a long distance, use the Beast Balls to launch beams from their mouths, and even become the Nine-Tailed Beast! Wiz: In Nine-Tailed Beast mode, Minato's abilities are upped even more, though he does lose little control of his sanity. It's hard to say that in this form he'd ever be beat. Boomstick: Well, I mean, it's hard to say he'd ever be beat at all! Fight! It was a peaceful day on the Planet known as Plant. The wind was howling as it always did, but it was still peaceful. Just recently, an alien tyrant named Chilled, and his whole army had been defeated. All by one man. Bardock. Bardock: That power was... unnatural. Bardock sat on the ground, clenching his fist. Just earlier, Bardock had become the legendary golden Super Saiyan. Bardock remained sitting. He was torn up and wounded deeply from his battle. Suddenly, however, he felt a strange object on the ground. It was a small little green bean. Desperate for any food he could get, however small, the Father of Goku popped it into his mouth. It tasted a little bland, but one he swallowed... Bardock: What? His body... all his wounds... they were healed! Bardock jumped back onto his feet, and looked around. Every single scratch and bruise had disappeared! ???: Well, that was weird. Bardock shot his head to the side to see the speaker. About thirty feet away from him was a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a ninja garb. Suddenly, the man vanished, than appeared only five feet away from Barodck. Bardock took a step backwards. Minato: Hi. I'm Minato. Bardock: Minato...? Minato: Yes, I am Minato. Bardock was hesitant, jumping back a bit for some more room. Minato chuckled as Bardock clicked his scouter. Bardock: That power... it's extremely high! Minato: What was that? Bardock: I'm Bardock! If you're here to fight, then bring it! Minato laughed again, getting into his fighting position. Bardock did the same. Minato: Well, okay then! 'FIGHT!' Bardock flew towards Minato at very high speeds, throwing a powerful punch! Minato quickly hopped out of the way, leaving Bardock sliding on the ground for a small time. The father of Goku turned, jumped, did a flip midair, and landed a successful punch right to Minato's face! The father of Naruto was sent flying, crashing through a boulder, which stopped him in his tracks! Minato: Urgh... Minato lifted himself out of the rubble, dusting his shoulders. Looking straight forwards, however, he could see Bardock flying towards him with his incredible speed! Minato Namikaze hurried and hopped out of the way, just as the first Super Saiyan blasted by! Bardock skidded to a halt, then turned to face the Fourth Hokage once more. Quickly, Minato opened his palm. In his hand formed a blue ball of chakra... But Minato wasn't quite ready to use it yet. Leaping over a few Ki Blast projectiles from Bardock, Minato touched the ground just after hitting with a kick kick right to the Low Class Saiyan's stomach. Bardock stumbled, but was not even being giving enough time to recover! Minato uppercutted him with the glowing fist, and just when it hit, Minato yelled... Minato: Rasengan! The father of Goku was hit with the immense explosive power of the Rasengan technique, lanunching far and high off, several feat away! Right when Bardock's foot touched the ground, he formed a Ki Ball similar to Minato's, then whipped it towards his opponent! Bardock: Riot Javelin! Minato was unfortunately hit, launching into a nearby tree! The force of him smashing against the tree was even enough to knock the thing over! Bardock smirked as Minato stood from the impact. Minato: What...? Quickly, after wiping some blood from his mouth, Minato began to charge towards the father of Kakarot once again! In the blink of an eye, dozens of three-pronged kunai were launched towards Bardock! Just before they hit, Bardock deflected them all, but that was only the distraction... Bardock: OOF! The illustrious Legendary Saiyan cried out as he was blasted onto his back by a gust of wind, which hit like a sucker punch to the gut! Bardock quickly flipped up to his feet, but it was in vain! Bardock wasn't hit by a gust of wind this time however, but he was hit by a similar element... ZAP! The Saiyan spasmed, electricity engulfing his body. Bits of his Saiyan Armour chipping off from the Lightning attack. Bardock crumpled to the ground again and onto his stomach, smoke rising from his body... Minato: Tch... Walking over to the seemingly-defeated warrior, the father of Naruto placed his foot under Bardock's body and flipped him over. Just as the Fourth Hokage thought, Bardock was passed out... Well... Was he really? Bardock: DIE!!! With Bardock shooting his eyes open in a flash, Minato Namikaze had no time to even think before his leg was grabbed and he was lifted into the air! The Low Class Saiyan threw Minato even higher once they were in the air, and when he landed, Bardock grabbed his neck, and began charging back down to earth! Before the devastating impact, Bardock let go, leaving Minato flying at the ground with incredible speed all on his own! SMASH! The Fourth Hokage hit so hard, half his body was stuck in the dirty ground, leaving only his legs dangling out. Bardock descended gently, then laughed when he saw the sight. Lifting Minato up by his right leg, the Fourth Hokage was dazed. Bardock chuckled again, throwing him two dozen feet into the air! Bardock flew up to meet him, charged his fist up... Minato: RASENGAN!!! BAM! Bardock hardly stood a chance, being punched straight in the gut by a super powerful Chakra Punch! Both of the dads hit the ground, Bardock landing in pain on his back, and Minato landing flat on his head. Both struggled to their feet, but they didn't seem too battered. But the Father of Goku wasted no time, letting loose a barrage of Ki Blasts! However, Minato wasn't taking it! In a flash, each and every one of the balls of energy were stopped by some of many of Minato's kunai! Bardock was ready to attack again, but then, suddenly, Minato disappeared! And, in an instant, the Father of Naruto Uzumaki was directly in front of his opponent, smirking with his hand on Bardock's shoulder! Bardock's eyes widened, afraid of what may happen... Bardock: Why, you— WHOOSH! And at that, both were gone from sight. ... ... Until Minato reappeared with Bardock, them standing in the same position! However, they definitely were not in the same place as before... They were... underwater?! The Saiyan looked around, confused on why he would be there. Minato took this opportunity to smash Bardock right in the face, making him stumble backwards. Bardock was okay however, but he knew he was participating in a losing fight. Hopping just above the water, Bardock charged a large Ki Blast in his fist, then launched it into the sky above. Bardock: Burst open and mix! The Ki Blast, once it was high enough in the sky, stopped, glowed extremely brightly, then stayed there. Bardock chuckled, leaving Minato confused. But Minato's confusion soon disappeared, and Bardock's who,e body began to grow! And not only did he grow in size... but Bardock also grew a ton of hair. The father of Goku was now the Saiyan's first transformation... the a Great Ape! Not being able to talk, Bardock roared at his opponent. Minato braced himself simply from the roar, since the wind of which was even pushing him back. The Fourth Hokage knew this would be trouble. The father of Naruto threw a few kunai, but he knew they would be useless, especially after he watched them bounced harmlessly off of Great Ape Bardock's fur and armour. In response to the weak attacks, Bardock reached out, and grabbed Minato in both hands! Wasting no time, the Great Ape began to squeeze him... Minato cried out in pain a ton, but the squeezing quickly ended when Bardock threw him into the air... Unfortunately, not even that was the end. Bardock opened his monstrous mouth, and a large Ki Beam blasted out, striking Minato hard! The Hokage landed back down into the water below, in extreme pain. It looked like he had no other choice... Minato began to rise, aura emitting from him. In a flash, all that aura covered him, but in the next second, it was all gone, revealing... The... It was the... The Nine Tailed Beast! Roaring, Minato in his new form was ready to fight. Hopping up with his great agility, Minato clung to Bardock's fur! The Great Ape tried punching the Beast, but missed every shot, ending up hitting himself multiple times! Nine Tailed Minato hopped up even higher, coming face-to-face with the ape monstrosity! Nine Tailed Minato: Rasengan! A more shuriken-like ball of Chakra came out of Minato's hands, striking Great Ape Bardock's eye and severely scratching it! The gigantic Bardock stumbled back, clutching his face. He wanted to scream out cusses, but could only manage roars. Bardock grew angry, smacking the Nine Tailed Minato away from him for room. To follow it up, Bardock unleashed another blast from his mouth, but unfortunately, it was dodged! Nine Tailed Minato charged towards Bardock again, but having to dodge incoming thrown boulders was definitely a pain. Fortunately for the Fourth Hokage, he managed to not even get a scratch, landing on Bardock again! Minato crawled to Bardock's back this time, than leaped off, and looked at the Great Ape's tail... Slice! The tail fell, splashing down into the water below. Great Ape Bardock's eyes widened, as he began to shrink back down to normal size... While Bardock was still in his state of shock, wondering how his form was defeated, Nine Tailed Minato ran to him again, teleporting them both for a second time. When they reappeared, both father's took some time to check out the scenery. Below both of them was a large pool of lava, which would melt both easily on touch! They were in... a volcano! Realizing this, Bardock threw the first punch, but Nine Tailed''' Minato quickly moved his head to dodge, then out his hand on the Saiyan's stomach. Minato: ... HA! A giant fire ball rammed into Bardock, sending him down flying towards the lava pit! Fortunately, Bardock stopped himself at the last second! Quickly, the Low Class Fighter thrusted both his hands towards his enemy, and a large blue beam of Ki erupted out! The Fourth Hokage, desperate for a way to counter the attack, settled for blocking it instead! However, it still caused major damage, and Nine Tailed Minato flew backwards! Hitting the volcano wall, Minato then began falling down to the molten lava below— PLOP! Bardock: ... Huh? Nine Tailed Minato got to his feet, growling and shaking his head to regain focus. Luckily for him, he landed on a ginormous floating rock on the liquid! Bardock scowled, lowering himself onto that same rock! However, Nine Tailed Minato was planning something... while he was incredibly strong in this form, Bardock was learning his tactics. So he decided to change it up little. Now, Nine Tailed Minato was transforming... And in yet another flash of light, Minato was now a bright orange deity-like being... Jinchūriki Minato! Bardock's instincts made him almost take a step backwards in a bit of fear, but he quickly stopped, realizing the lava directly behind him. Reflecting for a second on that slight fear he felt, Bardock grew angry. He grew angrier and angrier, until he flopped to his knees... … and began banging his head off of the rock platform. Around him, the planet began to rumble. Bardock swore to no end, before glaring up at the Jinchūriki. Bardock: I will... CHANGE THE FUTURE!!! The Father of Goku smashed the platform with his fist, causing the entire planet to rumble to the point of a catastrophic earthquake! For a split second, there was a extremely bright golden light in the area, but at that exact moment, lava engulfed both combatants and sent them flying out of the volcano! … When all the lava finally disappeared, the two fighters were floating midair, glaring at each other. Minato, with his orange God-like Jinchūriki form, and Bardock, with crazy golden hair and teal eyes... It was Jinchūriki Minato vs Super Saiyan Bardock!!! SSJ Bardock began things, dashing towards Minato with a small hover! The Jinchūriki quickly evaded with his fantastic speed, kicking the Super Saiyan in the side instead! SSJ Bardock skidded a bit, but came right back in it was a pinch to Jinchūriki Minato's gut! Then another punch! And then finishing it with a high kick into the air! Bardock flew up to meet him, getting his fist ready to smash Mianto down into the molten liquid below... GRAB! In an instant, SSJ Bardock was being held… by a monstrous hand! A Chakra Hand! Jinchūriki Minato used it to whip the Father of Goku down instead, but unfortunately, Bardock stopped himself! Bardock: It's time... FOR YOU TO PERISH!!! RAAAAHHHH!!! Bardock put his hands together, charging a ton of power in it! But, little did he know, Minato was doing the same with a Beast Ball! Suddenly, it all was let loose! Bardock thrusted his hands forwards, a gigantic blue beam blasting out at light speed! The Beast Ball also can out as the Chakra beam, shooting down from the sky! Then, the two beams collided, struggling against each other! Jinchūriki Minato: I can't lose now!!! Bardock: Damn you!!! They struggled and struggled, until one finally ultimately one, overwhelming the other and engulfing the person! The dazed person stood there, having been hit by the beam... But they had not time to regain consciousness! In a flash, the winner teleported to them... PUNCH! SPLASH! The loser was hit even harder, then fell into the pit of lava, burning to nothing more than a mere pile of bones... '''KO! Bardock, the Saiyan winner, let go of his Super Saiyan form, then crossed his shoulders. Bardock: Humph... That wasn't fun at all! Conclusion Wiz: This... honestly, was not too close, even when the Jinchūriki form was brought in. Minato was lacking in all the needed categories to be able to ever gain an upper hand in the battle. Boomstick: I mean, sure... Minato has got a ton, and I mean a TON, of projectiles and shit, like the kunai and stuff, but when Bardock's got Ki blasts to blast right through them... Hell, Minato's elemental attacks weren't even that useful! Wiz: That's right. While Bardock could simply avoid the Fire, Wind, and Lightning attacks, even if he was somehow hit, it would be useless. Bardock has survived in the presence of a planet-busting ball of lava for example. Boomstick: Yeah! Plus, a gust of wind isn't gonna do that much but knock him back a bit, especially since Bardock can just grind his feet into the ground to stay in the spot! Now, lightning is even easier to explain. Wiz: While a shock of electricity can definitely hurt, not only can Bardock casually dodge things like these on an everyday basis, but something most people forget is that to turn into a Super Saiyan, the Father of Goku was struck by lightning many times. Boomstick: Hell, all of Minato's forms were countered too, and pretty well! I mean, Namikaze's beast form went out with Bardock's, and Minato's legendary form also went out with Bardock's legendary form! Wiz: When it came to the Nine-Tailed Beast and the Great Ape, it may look like the Great Ape would lose at first, but that's not the case. Not only have Great Apes been able to move extremely quickly despite their size, they also multiply the user's power by a whole ten. Boomstick: And when it was down to Jinchūriki Minato vs Super Saiyan Bardock... that was even less close! Super Saiyan Bardock gets a whole 50x multiplier to all his stats! Meanwhile, Jinchūriki only gains some more power and a couple more attacks! Wiz: And said attacks do nothing regardless, considering Bardock could always just avoid the Chakra Arms, and if he was ever grabbed by one, he could always just break out by literally screaming and powering up. Boomstick: As for Minato's Beast Balls, heh heh, they could never match one of Super Bardock's special moves! Looks like in a race between dads, the Super Saiyan of Legend just ran fa''®''ther! Wiz: The winner is, Bardock. Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016